George (Movie Version)
'''George '''is a protagonists in George of the Jungle. He has saved Ursula Stanhope from Danger of Animals and her ex-fiancee Lyle van de Groot. He married Ursula and gave birth to George Jr. George of the Jungle The animated introduction reveals George's backstory as a survivor of an airplane crash. He would grow up in the African jungle. 25 years later, George is King of the Jungle, living in a treehouse with Ape. By this point, he also has a toucan named Tookie Tookie, and a pet elephant named Shep. Locals would come to believe legends of a "White Ape", who ruled the surrounding area. One day, George comes across Ursula Stanhope, an American woman traveling through Africa. He fights off a lion threatening her, and brings her to his treehouse when she faints. George, having never seen a human woman before, believes her to be another "fellow", before being corrected by Ape. Meanwhile, her fiancé, Lyle Van de Groot, tells their tour guides that the White Ape has attacked him and kidnapped Ursula. While the group searches for Ursula, Ursula finds herself staying with George. George comes to fall in love with her, but initially tries to woo her using Ape mating techniques. While this fails, George wins her over with his charm. After Ursula's fiance arrives, George is accidentally shot when Lyle's gun discharges. Lyle is charged with the crime and imprisoned, while Ursula brings George to San Francisco to receive medical care. After recovering (and getting clothing), George explores the city, and saves the life of a paraglider trapped in a bridge. Later George gives Ursula the courage to tell her parents that she no longer wishes to marry Lyle. However, her mother Beatrice refuses to accept this, wanting to have Ursula marry a wealthy man, and threatens to George to give Ursula up. Soon after, George returns to Africa after learning that Ape has been captured by Max and Thor, poachers who had previously been hired by Lyle as trackers. After realizing that she loves George, Ursula follows. George manages to free Ape and defeat the poachers after many complications, including a rather unfortunately pleasurable torture session where they tickle him, which humiliates him so badly that he submits as it almost kills him, with the help of Ursula and his animal friends. However, Lyle reappears, having escaped prison and somehow become a licensed minister. He kidnaps Ursula and attempts to marry them both. However, George rescues her, and after Lyle comes out of a dark tunnel, he realizes that he has married an ape. George married Ursula and the two live together in the jungle. A year later, they have a son who inherits George's clumsiness, and show him to the land. Trivia *He was played by Brendan Fraiser, in the sequal, he was replaced by Christoper Showerman, which Showerman in the beginning broke the 4th wall revealing, "studio too cheap to pay Brendan Fraiser." *In the first movie, it's revealed that George is very ticklish, especially in his underarms. This weakness is exploited and used against him when he fights Max and Thor, who tickle him as a means of fighting/hurting him, though George enjoys it....until it kills him. Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Movie Characters